Pure
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Voldemort was defeated and everyone was overcome with emotions, both good and bad. Neville professed his love for Luna and hoped that she would return the same feelings. *FIRST Hp FIC, EMOTIONAL AND POWERFUL*
1. Waiting

Disclaimer= **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Voldemort had finally been defeated. The screams of joy and euphoria of ridding the world of "The Dark Lord" would no doubt ring for a long time. Everyone returned inside to reunite with family, friends, and significant others. Neville Longbottom, one of the many heroes of the long battle, sat battered and bruised with Godric Gryffindor's sword at his side, pride filling his insides everytime he looked at it. He slayed that bastard snake Nagini, the reptilian horcrux that allowed his great friend Harry Potter to defeat Voldemort. He sheathed the sword and went outside to get from fresh air.<p>

Luna Lovegood looked from the stair steps as the rebound consumed Voldemort and eventually killed him. The Quibbler writer raced inside and screamed that Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, that _we have achieved victory in this battle!_ Screams and shrieks rang all throughout the castle walls as Luna raced around the first couple of floors to tell the frames and any other person who would listen.

After the swelling of pride went down, Luna returned to the Great Hall and offered to assist in treating any peers that were injured. She bandaged a couple of people and then returned to her quarters to collapse on her bed for a quick nap that ended up lasting 2 hours. No one came to bother her, seeing as damn near all the school was in rubble. As she is walking down the stairs, she overhears some friends speaking. From the voices, she looked down and saw that they belonged to Harry, Ron who was holding Hermione, Ginny, and Seamus and Lavender, who was in Seamus's embrace.

"Thank you again Seamus darling for saving me."

"I could not let anyone that I care for die."

"Oh you guys are perfect for each other," Ron proclaimed while he rolled his eyes. In a previous life, he was infatuated with Lavender Brown and her lustful qualities and vibrant personality. But now he had the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms, Hermione Granger, and he would not have it any other way. Likewise for his best friend Harry Potter, who was truly happy now that Ginny was going to remain in the picture. He would make sure that it remained that way for life.

"Voldemort is finally gone, " Harry started, "but how about a big thank you to Neville for his contributions in the battle; we might not be here if he hadn't slashed the snake." Everyone agreed as they loudly thanked Neville and accentuated it with a minutes-long applause. Luna smiled and clapped as well- the dorky, shy, and awkward Neville that she had initially met had grown into a real man, which made her smile more.

"_Now all that is needed is for Neville to profess his love for Luna face to face so things can really get right._" That last comment by Harry caused Luna to shriek softly as butterflies started to run rampant in her stomach. She went took the long way out of the school and saw that Neville was alone, staring below at the Hogwarts Bridge.

**xxx**

Neville felt a sudden gust of wind stroke his face and subsequently turned in that direction to see a smiling Luna Lovegood approach him. Neville could not help but blush as he stood up straight to greet his crush. She stood a foot away from Longbottom and quizzically stared at him, suddenly wondering what she was doing. Neville helped remind her by giving her a hug and tearing up a little bit, not breaking down in a full on cry. They had a long conversation together sans words as the embrace sustained for several minutes.

"Apologies Luna, I was simply happy that you are here and did not get seriously hurt in the battle."

"I'm a tough girl, mind you, I'm not going away like that anytime soon. It's good to know that you didn't get seriously hurt either." Some more minor awkwardness ensued, complete with laughs being shared now that the battle was over with. Neville gulped and stepped a couple of inches closer to Luna as his lanky arms softly grabbed her shoulders.

"Oh? What's going on," Luna wondered as Neville wore a stern gaze on his face. Naturally, Neville stumbled on his words a little bit.

"These years at Hogwarts are some best times I've ever had in my life. I've met so many people and gone through many experiences that will serve me well in the future. I'm glad you came because… I love you Luna. I'm unsure as to explain these feelings I have for you, but I'm positive that they are feelings of love. I love you Luna Lovegood and I want to be with you." Neville took his hands off her shoulders and retreated back some inches in anticipation. His crush had finally heard what he wanted to say to her for a long time now, and he was very nervous in hearing Luna's reply to his confession. A long time had passed, and Luna had said nothing yet. Neville's confidence was creeping to the flatline as he mumbled something along the lines of "it's alright if you don't feel the same way."

As he was saying that, Luna touched foreheads as their space narrowed to a very intimate five inches apart. Luna got that close to Longbottom- five inches away from a lips meet made the Herbology man grow ravenous to scarf down that Lovegood tongue. The yearning for intimacy on the bridge was also rising with each breath. As Neville closed in for a kiss, Luna puts her index finger on his lips as if to say _hold up_.

"I'm embarking on a career as a naturalist. I wouldn't really call it a career, more than a calling… I'm going with some colleagues on assignment, and then return to write about my experiences for a book."

"You'll be gone for a long time then…" Neville let that trail as he paced around the bridge in despair. Luna had told him of her plans, but had yet answered the only thing that mattered to him at present. He was prepared to walk away when a warm hand interlocked with his. It was Luna's hand that rapidly reinforced its hold with his. Neville forgot what he was going to do for a moment as they walked across the bridge to head back inside.

"Please give me one year to give a proper response to your confession."

"Of course, take all the time you need Luna- I'll wait for you." So thus began 365 days of life without Luna Lovegood in sight.


	2. Expecting

Disclaimer= **I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>"Please give me one year to give a proper response to your confession."<em>

_"Of course, take all the time you need Luna- I'll wait for you."_

Neville thought that waiting one year for Luna's response would be simple. After all, he was in line to be the next Herbology professor after Professor Sprout steps down. He would spend the next year learning the ins and outs of being a professor as Sprout's understudy at Hogwarts. He completed his studies and throughout the year while preparing to be the next Herbology professor at Hogwarts, he frequented the Leaky Cauldron for weekly drinks with pals Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan.

"How are things going with you two? It's been a while."

"So you're going to be a professor at Hogwarts Neville?"

"That's the plan. I love Herbology, so it was only fitting that I become a Herbology professor. I'm spending the next year learning how to _be_ a professor, should be fun."

"Well cheers to that!" Neville, Ron and Seamus touched mugs and chugged down the strong ale that left some froth on their lips, which they wiped off with their hands. He wished that he could keep in contact with all of his friends; however, the majority of them were either busy starting their careers or busy starting their careers and futures with a significant other. That last bit caused Neville to not take an immediate sip of the ale when a new round was poured in. He got pensive because both his pub pals had women to return home to. Ron has Hermione while Seamus had Lavender Brown, whom was not as wild as she was before. Ron and Seamus were arguing about a Quidditch team, Neville did not care to listen because his thoughts turned to Luna.

"_Oh how I wish she was here with me at this moment…_"

"Come again?" Neville looked up to see Hannah Abbott smile at him and offer a complimentary pastry. She put a plate of assorted licorice-flavored pastries in front of Neville, whom was not hungry at the moment. Hannah eagerly waited for Neville to devour one of them.

"Miss I'm really not,"

"Longbottom eat man, you won't be as smashed when we finish drinking!" Seamus was very insistent on wanting Neville to eat something. Neville got the hint and took a bit of one of the pastries, closing his eyes as he 'studied' how tasteful it was. When he was finished eating, he grabbed his mug while his eyes were closed. Hannah had tentatively asked how the pastries tasted.

"I made them myself… I'm certain they were prepared to your liking."

"They were delicious, thank you Hannah."

"Thank you so much, next round is on me boys!" Seamus and Ron cheered in exhilaration while Neville smiled in appreciation. They were treated to the Leaky Cauldron's best ale, complete with new mugs and a bowl of chips to boot. Neville took turns in between eating chips and pastries and sipping from the mug. He repeatedly offered Ron and Seamus some of the pastries, but they continually declined.

"Those were not made for us Neville."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Hannah made them especially for you."

"You don't say…" Neville turned to the bar area, where Hannah was busy cleaning mugs and washing plates. She had a positive vibe going on, doing something that in all worlds was never something that brought positive feelings. When Neville turned back around to talk with his friends, Hannah turned off the water and started putting the mugs and plates back in their place. She was always checking out Neville not since they started their weekly drinking at the Leaky Cauldron , but since their Hogwarts days,since Dumbledore's army was formed. Ron noticed that Abbott was checking Neville out every chance she could. Ron told him to say something to her.

"Neville, that Hannah woman cannot keep her eyes off of you."

"Is that right? That's great to hear,"

"For Pete's sake, ask her out man!" Neville was still on the fence about it, which did not help because Ron and now Seamus were egging him on to ask Hannah out on a date.

"What have you got to lose Neville? You're single and I am sure that dating a girl would liven your life up a little, wouldn't you say?"

"Let's go outside for a little bit guys, I need to tell you something." Neville abruptly got up and went outside, with Ron and Seamus tailing behind. The latter were outside with confused looks on their faces.

**xxx**

"Why did you call us out here man?"

"I love Luna Lovegood…" Neville let that trail for effect, which he wanted to show as his explanation for not asking out Hannah.

"We know that already, but she isn't here right now is she?"

"No she is not here,"

"So why don't you quit moping around and ask Hannah out already? She seems like a nice girl- she **likes** you and you, well, enjoyed her pastries?"

"That doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense is for you to be lonely while all of us have a woman. You are someone that can get a girl Neville, so you should go for it since you have nothing to lose." Neville paced around for a bit and sat on the bench, messing with his hair and burying his face in his hands.

"You guys do not get it… I love Luna and I promised her that I'll wait one year while she is off somewhere doing naturalist-type research."

"You're actually going to do that? Are you in a relationship with Luna,"

"I'm not, but I plan to be in one with her when she returns… well at least I think I will be." He told his friends everything that he loved about Luna and what happened before the whole one year promise. Neville seemed to relish in that nostalgia, but Ron knew it was just heading down a bad path.

"I wish Harry was here because he would say something wise about your situation Neville… he's currently with my sister Ginny, something I cannot complain about because he's made her truly happy."

"All I can tell you mate is that you should give Hannah a chance. I know you have that reservation with Luna for one year, but there is nothing wrong with, um, _hanging out with a girl_ until she comes back. If things get too close or really intimate with Hannah, then break it off and tell her that you love another girl. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There's plenty wrong with that. I don't want to hurt Hannah. She's really a friendly woman, and I don't want to mess that up if we were to _hang out_ for this year." Ron next told Neville to place himself in Luna's shoes. I know nothing about her career choice, he replied.

"No not that, about companionship. How do you know that she will not get thirsty while doing her naturalist research? What if she finds a male colleague and decides to get cozy with him?" Neville narrowed his eyebrows, obviously not pleased with the thought of Luna finding someone during their year-long parting. All that negativity only caused him to miss her that much more.

"I refuse to believe she would do such a thing… she's not like that mates, she just would not stoop to such a level."

"Neville there you are." Everyone turned to see Hannah call out Neville. She was without her apron meaning she was on break. She asks for a private word with Neville, both Ron and Seamus head inside to finish their remaining ale. Neville sat back down on the cobblestone bench outside the pub, while Hannah sat down next to him.

"Hey thanks for the pastries earlier… they were licorice flavored, which made them better tasting,"

"I'm glad you liked it…" Hannah seemed nervous, rubbing her hands together as she made quick glances at Neville, who had his elbows on his lap.

"I should probably return inside to resume my drinking and chip eating."

"Wait Neville!" Hannah grabbed his hand and had a pleading look in her eyes as Neville sat back down.

"You remember Hogsmeade when we went as students?"

"I remember it well, much history that place has. As a matter of fact, during the first weekend of winter. I'm going there with some third years."

"That's what I was going to next… I too am planning on going to Hogsmeade first weekend of winter. Would you maybe want to hang out during your free time? It's okay if you don't want to…"

"Alright."

"Eh?"

"I would like to hang out with you while at Hogsmeade." Hannah was beaming once again, excusing herself to return back to work. Ron and Seamus returned outside with steaming mugs and handed Neville one.


	3. My Standing

Disclaimer= **I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Apologies for not updating at my usual frequency, been had many ideas circulate in my mind for future stories and had to pencil them down. This chapter will have much dialogue between Neville and Hannah. Hope you enjoy this chapter and review it. **

* * *

><p>Neville did not know what to think of what transpired at the Leaky Cauldron with Hannah. He truly wanted to be with Luna, but the words that Ron told him simply could not be ignored, hence it gnawing at his thinking lobe from the moment they were spoken.<p>

"_How do you know that she will not get thirsty while doing her naturalist research? What if she finds a male colleague and decides to get cozy with him?"_

He pictured Luna perched on a rock, observing a beautiful canyon with life tingling in it- birds mating, marine life glistening the water and jumping out of it, and deer drinking from it. He could not begin to fathom her… he simply found the thought of Luna cuddling with a male colleague not computable. One of the 3rd years tapped on his room window and let him know that they were minutes away from Hogsmeade.

He got there and the chilly wind that coursed through his nostrils brought nostalgia along the way as he got re-acclimated with Hogsmeade activities. After lunch and a long nap, Neville went to the shop to buy some knick knacks for his room, as well as a tasty chocolate snack. All is going well for Neville at present time, chaperoning for the 3rd years while they milled about just like he did back in the day. This particular evening, the kids were restricted to their lodges while the chaperones could walk around and do whatever, which Neville was taking full advantage of.

The sweet smell of the shop was very intoxicating, making chocolate desire turn to its saliva form. Neville scanned the vast selection of chocolates- so many to choose from, he told himself, that there was not enough time to analyze each one before making a selection. He closed his eyes and spun around with his finger pointed and when he stopped, a single chocolate bar was in his hands. This way of breaking an impasse was a logical one since it took no time at all. Just as Neville was going to skip to the register in joy for finding a tasty chocolate to eat, he dropped it in stunned shock. He noticed a blonde girl perusing a magazine, back towards him, with a guy a few inches taller than she was. They seemed to be enjoying herself with this person, even moving incrementally closer to each other, signaling even more comfortability.

_So Ron was right; how could y- no that's not her, it cannot be! _

Neville made a beeline for the exit, not wanting to see the couple in any more of their intimacy. He walked out distraught, not wanting to see anyone. Hannah was standing just outside the shop when Neville got out, smiling from ear to ear and with two piping hot covered cups in her gloved hands.

"Hey Neville, would you like to,"

"Hannah, I'm in no mood to talk right now," Neville quickly replied. He then noticed her holding two cups and then hastily said that he was craving hot chocolate.

"Perfect, that's exactly what I'm holding in my hands." He takes hold of one of the cups as they make their ascent to a high area that overlooks Hogsmeade in its entirety. From being at this elevation, they see chimneys that are steaming from their tops and lights that are strewn together and flashing, making the ambience clear and good. Despite all this, Neville was still pissed from what he saw earlier in the shop, hands slowly blistering due to him gripping the cup too hard. Hannah sees that Neville is seething and her eyes jump when the cup of hot chocolate is getting squeezed of its contents. She grabs the cup and sets it on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just wanted to, you know, keep a little warm?" Hannah was not buying the excuse, grabbing Neville's hands and seeing the red on them. She was more worried, wanting to know why he didn't set the cup down earlier if his hands had started to blister.

"Do you really want to know why? It's because I saw Luna Lovegood inside that shop down below... with another man that is not me. It's left me incensed; I mean, why would she go back on what she told me.

"Neville…"

"She was going to be gone for a year, then return."

"Neville…?"

"My reward for upholding my promise is her showing up to Hogsmeade and with a man that is not me."

"For Pete's sake Neville, that was not Luna!" Neville turned to Hannah and looked at her with a confused look on his face. He told her of what happened while in the shop with great strain in his voice. Hannah listened incredulously, surmising that Neville had not heard what she said.

"Neville, I just said that Luna was not in that shop. I was in that shop in the afternoon just to pass some time around. I saw the girl in question's face- _that was not Luna_."

"Oh…well, I got worked up for nothing then." Neville apologized for his angry attitude and blew on his hands to cool them off. Hannah smiled and accepted the apology. She had hoped that they could now talk since there was no more anger in the air. They talked about their Hogwarts days, being nostalgic about Dumbledore's Army and subjects of that nature.

"I stood up to Voldemort and was not scared one bit."

"You sure did, you were very courageous Neville." Hannah inched closer to Neville and he did not mind, showing his right hand palm in approval. Hannah put her hand atop of his, but did nothing more as the two stared at Hogsmeade down below them.

"Beautiful view we have up here Hannah."

"The lights make it so pretty; it must always be nice here at night." Neville looked at Hannah, whose gaze was still fixed on the lights, and had to admit to himself that she looked good. There were lanterns lighting up their sitting area up high, and he saw that she was dressed beautifully, hair all let down with her coat accentuating her looks, complete with the right amount of makeup on. Neville was thinking that he would go for Hannah had he not been in love with Luna. Speaking of which, he had not though about her since the cup was set down. The blonde sitting on the rock observing the canyon below crept back into his mind, which silenced him for a few minutes. Hannah kept waiting for Neville to say something, but nothing came from his mouth. Panicky, she put her plan on hyper drive.

"Neville, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not at the moment, no." Hannah was right next to Neville now, her head 'falling' on his shoulder. Neville tried to get it off, but he gave up after a while.

"Where are you going with this Hannah?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you really want to spend time with me here?" Hannah took her head off Neville's shoulder to look at him and say that she simply wanted to "be around you at this time."

"Are you sure about that? It would seem that you like me, like me and thus want to be with me right now." Hannah suddenly got up, not wanting to believe that the man that she wants to be with could pick up on her intentions so quickly. She admitted that she did indeed like him, feelings that grew every day.

"Neville let me ask you now- do you like me?" Hannah was unhinged, wanting her dream man to say yes and "proceed from there." Neville shook his head no, telling her that "there was another girl on his mind."

"Might that girl be Luna?"

"How did you know?"

"I could tell that you feel something strong for her. Every time her name came up, there was something about you that changed. You really like Luna, do you?"

"Wrong Hannah." Neville also got up and was now facing Hannah, who did not take a single step back. He proclaimed that he did not like Luna.

"I'm in love with Luna Lovegood. My love for her is simply indescribable. I could tell you everything that I love about Luna, but that's not the point. I'm flattered that you care about me Hannah, but Luna is the girl I want." Neville said his goodbye and then left. He descended down to Hogsmeade level and walked around. He saw that the shop was still open, so he went back inside without any reservations to buy another chocolate bar.

"Sir, here's you're purchased chocolate bar from earlier." Neville happily accepted the candy and exited the shop to once again find Hannah there facing him, hurt and in tears.

"Please give me a chance Neville, I truly care about you. Luna… Luna's not here at the moment- she cannot make you happy like I can. She cannot be sleeping right beside you, lighting those lonely nights you likely have had during the past year. I too do not just like you, **I love you.**" Neville was shocked that he heard a confession and ironically dropped his chocolate bar for the second time.

"You _love_ me?"

"That's right, I love you. I wanted to take my time before I said it for obvious reasons, but you have your mind on Luna, and after tonight, I will not get another chance to say what I need to say, I love you so much Neville Longbottom, it's killing me! Please reconsider, I can make you happy from this moment onwards. Luna? Luna is out who-knows-where doing who-knows-what, doing her work. Do you honestly think that she is thinking about you right now? Even if she had spare moments, do you think that she will use them to think about you? I know you are lonely right now, women can pick that signal very quickly. You want comfort, you want warmth, and you want a girl to provide that. You say you love Luna Lovegood… well, **where is she to provide the aforementioned**?" Neville, in a shocking turn of events, dropped to his knees and started to cry.

* * *

><p><em>Neville in tears, admitting his loneliness…<em>


	4. Standing Flipped

Disclaimer= **I do not own Harry Potter.**

**There will be a twist to the story. This final chapter is going to get emotional. **

* * *

><p>Neville is numb and confused as he stares at the ceiling in his room at the lodge. The covers were untouched because sleep likely would not be had tonight, not after what he had gone through. A girl had sought him, confessed her soul to him and he took it in stride- like he did not expect a person of the opposite sex to feel that way about him. Alas, it was not Luna, the girl that Neville so dearly wanted to be with at the moment; no it was Hannah Abbott. He was staring at the ceiling because quite frankly, what else could be done at the moment? His mind was desperately trying to engage in sleep, but his heart would not permit such a stage to be entered.<p>

_I truly care about you. _

_Luna's not here at the moment- she cannot make you happy like I can_.

_She cannot be sleeping right beside you, lighting those lonely nights you likely have had during the past year. _

_I __do not just like you, __**I love you.**_

Neville snapped out of it and decided to get a pen and a piece of paper to write a letter to Luna, detailing several times that he misses her and how he wants her to return soon. Finishing up the short letter, he rolls it up and bolts outside and to a post office where a messenger owl was resting.

"Young man!" The keeper growled as he got up from his rocking chair. Neville took a few steps back and apologized, explaining that he needed the letter sent right away.

"The owl will travel with your correspondence in the morning. Go get some sleep." Neville understood as he returned to his room, where the phone was ringing, bouncing around with the red flash permeating. He picked up the phone and to his surprise, was greeted by a man he had not spoken to in a long time.

"Hello Neville, its Harry how are you doing?"

_Harry was enjoying another consecutive night of sleep, his woman Ginny Weasley at his side just like he wanted it.__ All of sudden he was woken up by her, who seemed to be in distress._

"_Honey wake up! It's __Ron; he is sounding hysterical right now!"_

"_Can it wait? It's 4 in the morning and Sunday, I'd like to sleep for another fourth of a day."_

"_He sounds really worried. It's about Neville and how he is, according to Ron, going to attempt to do something crazy."_

"_Alright alright let me talk to him."_

"Ron told me everything, whom was told everything by Hannah Abbott. First off, what the hell are you planning on doing?" Taking Harry for his word, Neville told Harry everything that happened with him and Luna, about the promise they made to each other, everything.

"Oh dear, well let me tell you what Ron failed to do- Hannah overheard you talking to Ron and Seamus at The Leaky Cauldron during that time about loving Luna, how you wanted to be with her and of course, your promise to her. She heard everything Neville and _how do I put this…_ she corresponded with Luna."

"Come again?" Neville wasn't prepared for what Harry was going to tell him.

"Do you know why Hannah confessed her love for you and said that she wanted to be with you? Well you already know,"

"No I don't Harry, tell me why!"

"The point is Luna, the girl that you love… has found love." Neville was confused and pressed Harry for details.

"She loves me Harry,"  
>"No Neville, I'm afraid she does not."<p>

"What? She was going to tell me not too long from now- we are going to meet at the bridge at Hogwarts in only a few weeks time and we will be together."

"Neville listen! Yeah she promised to meet you in a year's time but the fact is, she has found love with another man… Rolf Scamander, have you heard of him?" At this point, Neville slammed the phone shut. He pulls his wand out from the drawer underneath.

"Confringo!" The phone explodes as shards of it fly towards Neville, who finds cover under the sheets. His nerves are too fried at this point to even begin to comprehend what was told to him.

"_Great, I write a letter professing my love to Luna, only to find that she has found love with another man, and it just so happens to be the grandson of a legend! I'm no match for Rolf…"_

"_What the hell am I to do? Aside from preparing to be the next Herbology professor, I have wasted the last year of my life, hoping and praying that Luna would come back to the bridge, fall into my arms and we would live the rest of our lives together, start a family, all of that. Now, I don't know what to do with myself. Herbology really does not have any weight with me if no rock is there to lean on. Luna can be with whomever she wants, I'm still going to that bridge when the time comes and fulfilling my promise."_

* * *

><p>The time has come for the answer to be given. Neville is at the center of the bridge, waiting for Luna to come and tell him that she has found someone else. An hour goes by as the wind starts to pick up, and drops of rain to come down. Neville paces around the bridge, waiting for Luna to arrive.<p>

"Just as I suspected, she is not going to be here. So much for a promise."

"Hello Neville Longbottom, my name is Rolf,"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Rolf's body gets petrified as he falls down in curled up horror as Neville walks towards him, wand spewing sparks from its tips.

"How could you, you bastard? Luna was going to be with me. I was to be the man in her life and then you out of nowhere… why Rolf?" Neville nervously points his wand at Rolf's forehead, but then is stopped by Rolf himself, who got out of the petrifying spell while Neville continued his ramble.

"I apologize Neville. I know how much Luna means to you and well, she wanted to be with me."

"Explain."

"During the vacation while at Hogwarts, she went on trips with some naturalists and that's where we met. I fell in love with her at first sight. She never told you this?"

"No she didn't, so she had this all planned out already?" Neville apologized for hurting Rolf, who accepted the apology, saying that he would've done the same thing had he been in his position.

"What the hell do I do now?"

"You still have Hannah Neville." Neville was shocked to see Hannah and Luna walking side by side to the center of the bridge. Luna seemed to have gotten a little swollen in the belly, like she ate a big meal and it was taking a long time to digest.

"Luna, were you famished and ate for a year in one sitting?"\

"No, Rolf and I are expecting twins!" Neville was even more stunned, slowly coming to terms that the girl he wanted for a long time showed up a year later with a man and twins on the way.

"_You had your future mapped out since the beginning haven't you?_" Neville was teetering, careening back and forth. Luna nodded, explaining how she started going on naturalist trips beginning before year 5.

"I met Rolf before Year 5 and well, that was it I suppose."

"So you never loved me at all didn't you?"

"You confessed to our friends that you were in love with me and I was shocked because, well, I did not expect anyone at Hogwarts to like me. I was a weird girl and boys do not care for weird girls. I followed you to the bridge a year ago as you confirmed the news."

"Why did you lead me on for a year?" Neville's teetering was getting more problematic as he was getting closer to the edge. Luna got her wand to yell the spell Immobulus to keep Neville from going any further to the edge so he would not go over.

"I cannot answer that for you. I can though answer your question, that promise we kept with each other."

"Don't bother," Neville snapped back, "You already told me. Rolf, the twins, you have your life set until you stop breathing. I hope you're happy Luna, I mean that. Take care of her and your babies Rolf, they are going to be the future."

"Thank you for your well wishes Neville. Let's keep in contact okay?"

"Sure." Rolf and Luna walked away, leaving Neville, now undone with the Immobulus spell, to resume pacing around the bridge. Hannah was still on the bridge, as was Luna and Rolf; they were just off of it. Neville looked at Hannah, who was eyeing the pavement of the bridge, and smiled as he walked towards her, saying her name and then hugging her. She returned the hug as well as they spoke.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted your love Hannah. I thought Luna was the girl I was supposed to be with… but it was you whom I was intended for."

"It's okay, I never gave up on you." Neville smiled as they kissed and headed back inside the castle, where later they would leave together. Time and time again until they would grow old together, Neville echoed similar sentiments, further solidifying his love for Hannah Abbott, a woman he would marry a couple of years later after the bridge moment.

"**I will never give up on you.**"


End file.
